Between Future and Past
by Sera-m
Summary: What happens when the futher and the past come together at hogwarts. A nice story with Profesor Snape who falls in love with his future grandaughter in law
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape walked in the great hall, as he noticed something strange the sealing of Hogwarts turned into a twisted vortex, a few students saw it as well and soon everybody looked up. Noting seemed to happen but no spell could close it. Than all of a sudden a woman fell out of the vortex on the floor. Everybody looked at her nobody acted till Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Professor Snape please help me to bring her to the infirmary. Professor Snape used a spell to lift her and brought her to the infirmary where the nurse madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them as a student had run to her to tell her they where coming. Madam Pomfrey professor Dumbledore said please can you see what is going on with her and if she is really hurt, The Nurse nodded and looked the woman over. The woman had Golden blond curly hair was tall and slim a scared look on her face . She seems to be knocked out by something but further more she looks healty. Who is she the nurse asked. Professor Dumbledore shook his head I do not know and hope she can tell me.

Diana woke up in a bed, Sev she said she could not open her eyes. Sev are you there she asked again. Hello dear a woman's voice said are you asking for Professor Snape the woman asked her Diana nodded her head, Where is he; she asked Is he alright she asked. He is alright the woman replied to her, I will ask him to come and see you after classes. What is your name? Diana tried to open her eyes again but still could not. I am Diana P… she said not wanting to say her last name, I cannot open my eyes where am I she asked. You are at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry you are in the infirmary know as he fell on the floor in the great hall. Diana seemed to think Madam what year is this she asked. This is 2005 the woman said. All of a sudden tears started in Diana's eyes. Don't mind about Sev anymore than she said and turned around her back to the woman who spoke to her. Tears fell down her face; she was scared and felt lonely now she knows what happened..

Later that day Diana heard people come in, Sev she said being just awake, and than her smile change into a sad one remembering he could not be here. If you are talking about Professor Snape he is here as well yes a man's voice said Diana tried to open her eyes but failed again. No Sev is not here unfortunately that is not possible. She said. I wish he was he could help me to get my eyes open he probably did it to me as he did not want me to go blind in the vortex. I wish he would have given me a potion to heal it again. Maybe we can help what you need for potion. Diana thought for a second I think a Vionalitami potion would be helpful although I just can guess what Sev used. An other voice a man again started to talk, I still have some and he heard him walk off. As she felt he was gone she smiled that is the professor Snape you know isn't it she said. Yes it is the man said. You remind me of a man as well but I do not know what you are being called here she said. My name is Albus Dumbledore the man said and you are? Diana nodded yes Dumbledore. My name is Diana she said. You are headmaster here aren't you? Diana went on. Correct miss...Professor Dumbledore said. Diana shook her head just call me Diana. Here it is, just drink it, professor Snape said. She drunk it and her eyes opened. Her vision cleared. She looked around. Her eyes stopped at a man, tears started in her eyes but she forced them away. Professor Snape I presume she said. Severus Snape nodded Diana looked at the other man, her smile grew big, It is very nice meeting you professor Dumbledore she said. Professor Dumbledore looked at her Can you please tell me what you know about this situation he said. Diana looked at him I can but please can we go outside first I need to collect something I am afraid. Professor Dumbledore nodded and the three walked outside. A few summing spells made her wand and a suitcase some to her. A beautiful snow white owl landed on her arm a little note on his paw. Diana read it and smiled. Can I feet her first before we talk she said. She can go to the owlery professor Dumbledore said and Diana stroked the owl and said Go darling flight feet. I will come later. The owl flew off and Diana looked around. It has been to long that I was at Hogwarts she said Turning to professor Dumbledore. Lets talk she said. Professor Dumbledore let her to his office and pointed her to a chair. Diana sat down but stood up and walked to the Phoenix Hi Felix how are you? Felix sat on her arm and let her stroke him. The two men looked surprised. Diana turned around when the phoenix sat back on his space and looked at the man. Sorry Felix is always very insulted if I do not give him some attention. She sad down and looked at professor Dumbledore.

My name is Diana Potter she started I am the Daughter of Tim Potter and Linda Malfoy. Tim Potter is the son of Harry Potter alias the boy who lived. Linda is the daughter of Draco Malfoy. The two men looked at her in surprise. You are kidding Severus Snape said. You say that a Potter and a Malfoy will get married. I do not believe this unless I see it he said. You will Diana replied. Professor Dumbledore looked at her why are you here he said. Diana looked at him. Because Sev thought that would be the best, we are still battling Lord Voldemort and the battle is hard. We lost a lot of good wizard already in the fight but we are making a difference. Sev was afraid for my live and Send me back in time. The reason for that is because a man of the present was send here to help Lord Voldemort getting his strength sooner as his downfall is close by in my time. Sev knew I could find him in this time and he would be able to keep me save as Lord Voldemort wants me dead sooner the better. Strength of two combined makes him scared. Dumbledore nods Malfoy and Potter together seem a strong combination. Diana Laughs and As Sev would say you make a potion with at least three ingredients. Potter Malfoy and Snape. Professor Snape looked at her.

The Sev you are talking about is that by any change Severus Snape he asked. She nodded yes and yes it is family. And you 2 to have a relationship he asked.

Diana looked at him, nobody ever dare to ask that if Sev would be around as for Sev a relationship would be almost the same as dying a horrible death. I think he has that from you. Professor Dumbledore looked at her. So how would you classify you relation ship with mister Snape than. Diana laught it is not how I classify it its how Sev does. Dumbledore nodded and stopped asking about it. So on the school grounds a person walks around that wants to help Lord Voldemort. Diana looked at him, I do not know but Sev probably thought this would be the saved place for me to "land". He probably knew from here I will be able to figure everything out and I could get potions for my eyes... She looked at professor Snape, Thanks for that. No problem he replied. Can I stay here for a while till I know what to do? I think that in my trunk will be more information from Sev. Professor Dumbledore nodded of because you can you can have your own room so you don't need to worry about questions what do you want me to tell the students. She looked at professor Dumbledore. That one Sev did not tell me. But please tell them something as Hogwarts is always a place where news you want to keep is spread the fastest. You studied at Hogwarts to Dumbledore asked yes and I was a teacher there as well, I gave DADA. Snape looked at her a potter who gives deviance against the Dark art. Impossible... Diana laughed well something's stay the same and some things changes. So potions are always given by a professor Snape and DADA is given by a new teacher every year till a Potter takes over. So your Sev is giving potions Snape snapped. Diana nodded as his father did and as you are doining.same style same way. And it works perfect. No dead yet. Professor Dumbledore got a smile on his face. Well let me walk you to your Room so you can unpack if you need me just come. Maybe Professor Snape can help you other wise. Diana looked at him thank you. And they walked of professor Snape going to his classroom Professor Dumbledore and Diana going to Diana's room her trunk was already there and Diana started unpacking as soon as Professor Dumbledore left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few adays later on a evening Diana was startled by a knock on her door. She opened the door and Severus Snape stepped in. How are you doing he asked. Diana looked at him for a second He looked so much like Sev. I am okee she said. Snape looked at the room papers where everywhere in piles. Need a hand he asked. Diana looked at him. Sev had a nice hand of work for me. He put 20 potions in the letters and I am trying to figure out what potions he is talking about. That Pile are the letters with the potions she looked at him. If you want to help could you take a look at them? Snape nodded did you already have something to eat. Diana looked at him, thought for a few seconds No she simple said. Snape looked at her. That's not good. She laughed. I still had some potion left from Sev to keep me not hungry she said. Snape looked at her you cannot use a potion for that. They are not for a supplement of not eating. Diana looked at him. Well I use them for it bad luck. Did he give them to you for that? Diana shook her head No because of a spell gone bad I was not allowed to eat for three days so he made me a potion to stop me for being hungry. I just took care I had enough so I could make some of my own so I could work on without eating. Snape looked at her and what would Sev say if he knew. Diana looked at him. None of your business she said. Snape laughed probably the same as I did not. Just take a look at the letters and let me be okee she said, Snape looked at her and saw her taking some potion. He shook his head. I hope that is the last time you do it he said. She did not responded and berried herself in the letters again. Writing down crossing out, he saw her taking another potion when she got tired. Are you using potions for everything He said? She did not respond and worked on. He placed his had on her shoulder. She looked at him as she did not understand where he was coming from. Come you kill yourself in the work but do not get enough fresh air. She looked at him and shook her head. I need to finish this first . I cannot stop looking where to go from her. Sevrus Snape looked at the woman sitting on the floor. He understood her passion but the way she was doing would kill her. Come on with a fresh mind you see much more. Diana stood up and walked with him outside. The fresh air did her good and they walked for some while without talking. Why.. She started but did not go on. Snape looked at her what did you wanted to ask. Diana laughed something you cannot answer at this moment she said. Snape looked at her well why did you start the question than, because just for a second I saw Severus Snape Sr next to me walking. The same why you did. Snape looked at her Severus Snape sr is me not. She nodded. Your son is called differently. And no I will not tell you what as you need to make that discussion yourself. And what as I alter the further now you are here and change the name. She looked at him than it probably means that you change it correctly. Diana looked at him her hand touched his face, She took her hand back as she had burned it. and walked on. Why did you do that he asked when he walked next to her again. Diana looked at him, because I always do, you and I have a special band together in the further and every time you look like that I put my hand on your face. I just forgot for a second we do not know each other that well. Well you do not know me that well. I do know you that well. Snape looked at her that is two times in a row you forget we do not know each other. She looked at him her eyes flickered in anger. Don't remind me I do know, that I did not ask to be here. Snape looked at the woman and understood why he would like her in the further she was not scared of him as so many where. Do you know everything about me, he asked. She directly calmed down. Well I think you did not tell all your bed secrets but for the rest yes. He looked at her, did I tell you some of my bed secrets. Diana laughed thought for a little while. Well I can remember a thing or 2 so in the fast run. About you being 16 and a girl named Tammy. Snape looked at her. He blushed and Diana smiled you did not blush when you told me that story you where… she stopped. I was what Snape asked. You where trying to get me in bed with you she went on. He looked at her. I was he said. She smiled and sat down Yes I do not think I saw you that drunk again or before that. You where sick and Sick of being Sick and owled me if I could come sheer you up. So when everybody left you send them away we talked and off cause I brought the whisky they denied you. I had been on vacation for 3 weeks and you where mad at me because of it. So after the first bottle you started talking what was wrong and well a few drinks and a few hours later you talked about that girl and asked me if I would not join you in his sickbed as you felt so alone. Well believe me you can be very nice but I declined. nicely. Snape looked at her. I never drink a bottle of whisky in one evening. Diana smiled no that is something I noticed than as well. She smiled at him, I think you never took more than two drinks with me after that again. She laughed thinking about it, but you can kiss that is a fact she said Snape turned his head to her. Thanks for the compliment. But how do you know. She laughed same evening she said as that explained everything. He looked at her what if I would kiss you now he asked. Surprising himself. She looked up at him a smile on her face no whisky and you ask me that. Mister Snape I am surprised. Snape looked at her. But what would you do. She stood up well we will never know she said and walked back. Why not he said walking next to her. Because the moment has pasted and you did not do it she said with a smile and because your students need you attention seeing that 3 of slithering are walking outside this late. Snape saw the 3 walking and his face change hard again. He walked off and Diana walked inside to her room. She grapped the bottle of whisky and pored herself a drink. Can I have one to a voice said and Snape was standing behind her she smiled handing him a glass as well. Let's get back to work she said and sad down. Snape looked at her, let's have a drink first he said and holding out her hand guiding her to the couch. She said down next to him; tell me more about you and me he said. She looked at him, why do you want to know. Because I am happy to have a friend, who cares so much about me in the future. You love me don't you he asked. Diana looked at him, I need to get back to work she said Turning her back to him. He stopped her you never told me did you he said, you will not allow me she answered. And our friendship means a lot for me this you do know.

She sad down at the pile she was working on, but he saw she could not concentrate anymore. Why are you upset you are in love with my grandson he said? She looked at him. Because I just figured out I will never see you again she said. There is no way back. And I will miss the conversations we have. The way you and I could talk, how you said you will make Sev marry me to make me a Snape. How often you helped me with potions when I was stuck again making one. You always knew when something was wrong because I started making a potion ending up with something deadly. The poor rat you always said. Snape walked to her put his arms around her. You talk about me if I am not here. He said. You aren't she said, looking up at him... That is what makes it so difficult. You are so near but so fare away. He could not help it but kissed her. He felt her struggle but kept her close than she relaxed kissed him back with a passion that his whole body responded. He kept kissing her while caring to the bedroom. He wondered if he needed to stop but some how his body did not want to.

He stopped the kiss and looked at her hoping she would stop this but in her eyes he saw the same passion as he felt in her kisses. He could not stop and laid her on the bed,

Later that evening when both of them where satisfied they looked at each other... Diana looked at him but said nothing she did not know what to say felt as she tricked him into this. But she did not want to get out of his arms. Snape looked at her; it was a long time ago he felt something as strong as this. She knew everything about him but did not fear him or hate him for it. He took her closer in his arms never wanted to let go afraid the magic would end if she stood up. They fell asleep together. The morning had a surprise for Snape as he got breakfast in bed early. She sad next to him, and together to have breakfast. I know you have classed this morning so I thought lets get him something to eat. He smiled thanks and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him. Well you need to eat before you teach, she said. Cuddling into his arms, well if you do this I will be late for class, and when he felt her hand go down he knew he would be late for the first time.

The classroom was very noisy when Snape walked in, His face was hard again but everybody saw the glow on his skin. The lesson was hard and he did not take a step down as his normal self. And points where deducted from houses, as they did not pay attention. The only thing they noticed was that slytherin lost points as well.


End file.
